pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Magic
Dodge 3 MP Snapcast 5 MP The ground works to aid your movement, and you are able to dodge one mundane or magical attack. This dodge must be used within 20 seconds. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I enhance my ability to''' dodge'. Snapcasting verbal: Dodge! Cooldown: 6 seconds Heal 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP Using your knowledge of solids manipulation, you are able to knit wounds back together. For every 10 seconds of roleplay, you restore 1 HP to a location on another person or yourself. This may be continued for as long as your concentration on the task at hand is not broken, and can move to different locations until HP has been fully restored. If your concentration is broken or you pause, you must recast in order to continue healing. You may heal yourself. Verbal: By my control of '''Earth', I knit together your wounds….. (every ten seconds) and Heal you. Snapcasting verbal: Heal! Cooldown: 10 seconds Snapcasting this spell only allows you to heal one hit to one location. You may heal yourself. Knockback 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP The ground works to disrupt you target’s movement, knocking them back several paces. This knockback must be used within 20 seconds. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I disrupt your movement. (When used) Knockback! Snapcasting verbal: Knockback! Cooldown: 6 seconds Bolt 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP You bend the earth to your will, projecting a small rock at your opponent to injure them. They take one damage to the torso, unless you specify otherwise. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I attack you with a Bolt of rock. Snapcasting verbal: Bolt! Cooldown: 6 seconds Stabilise 2 MP Snapcast 6 MP Using your knowledge of solids manipulation, you are able to repair extreme wounds and prevent someone from dying. After 20 seconds of roleplay, you stop the person’s death count. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I stop your wounds from being life threatening…. (after 20 seconds) and Stabilise you. Snapcasting verbal: Stabilise! Cooldown: 40 seconds Silence 3 MP Snapcast 5 MP You drain energy away from you target’s throat, causing them to be unable to speak for 20 seconds. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I prevent you from speaking. Silence. Snapcasting verbal: Silence! Cooldown: 6 seconds Stealth 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP You use earth manipulation to blend into your surroundings, gaining stealth for 1 minute. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I hide myself in Stealth. Snapcasting verbal: Stealth! Cooldown: 6 seconds Blind 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP You manipulate dust into someone’s face, temporarily blinding them. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I disrupt your vision. Blind! Snapcasting verbal: Blind! Cooldown: 6 seconds Resist Magic 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP Using your knowledge of magic, you prevent a spell from affecting you. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I resist that spell. Snapcasting verbal: Resist! Cooldown: 6 seconds Detection 2 MP Snapcast 4 MP You project your senses via the earth, detecting those around you as per the Awareness skill. Verbal: By my control of Earth, I enhance my senses to detect those around me. Snapcasting verbal: Detect! Cooldown: 6 seconds